New Year, Same Old Story
by littlepinksock
Summary: When Ash's backpack is ripped open and Iris finds a fishing lure in the shape of a girl, old memories are brought up for Ash and readers reminding us all that nothing dies with a new year because it all lives on in our memories. Happy New Year! (Caution: May contain Pokeshipping)


**Happy New Year everyone! Here's a little one shot to remind us all of old shippings even with new years, characters, and regions. Enjoy!**

Ash, Iris and Cilan were walking along a path in Unova. They were on their way to the next city for Ash's next Gym battle, though for the life of him Ash could not remember the name of the city. There was a light breeze blow Ash's hair as he strolled along with Pikachu on his shoulder just letting his mind wander.

Just then Iris let out a scream, but before Ash could wonder what she was screaming about a round abject about the size of a small rock conked Ash in the back of the head causing him to sprawl out on the ground.

Ash groans and feels the bump on his head as somebody calls his name. He looks up to see Iris and Cilan looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay Ash?" Cilan asks.

"Yeah, but I probably have a bruise on my head now. What hit me?" he says confused.

"A Pidove," Cilan replies, "with string shot in its eyes so it couldn't see which way it was going," he says seeing Ash is still confused.

"Well, I hope it's okay," he says as Iris clucks her tongue.

"Yeah, he's fine, but you are such a kid for not being able to dodge that." She says mockingly.

"Because everyone should fore see a blind Pidove flying into them." Ash says rolling his eyes as he gets up, but then collapses again dizzy.

"Why don't you sit for a while Ash? We'll repack your backpack in the meantime it got pretty scattered in the impact." Cilan says as Iris nods.

"O-Okay," Ash says as he crawls to a nearby tree and leans against watching his friends repack his backpack gathering everything from the ground. After five minutes most of the stuff is in the backpack again, poke balls, bag case, Pokémon food, money, half a contest ribbon etc.

However, just as Cilan is about to zip up the bag Iris spots on more object under a nearby bush. She picks it up. It's a fishing lure in the shape of a girl with short red hair. A confused look on her face Iris walks past Cilan over to Ash and shoves it in his face.

"What's this?" she asks.

"A fishing lure," Ash replies with a smirk. Iris groans making Cilan turn and walk over to the two younger trainers.

"I meant why is it in the shape of a girl and why are you carrying around a single fishing lure?" Iris practically yelled at Ash.

At this outburst Ash sank into himself and put his head down enough that his hat covered his eyes and replied quietly "It's from a friend."

Iris was about to flare up again when Cilan pushed her aside and put a hand on her mouth.

"This friend must be really special for you to carry around his fishing lure." Cilan said calmly.

"Her," Ash said in a barely audible whisper.

"Pardon me?" Cilan says confused.

Ash looks up at his friends staring at them for a good few seconds and finally responding when he deems them trustworthy.

"I said her, as in her fishing lure," he pauses but both Iris and Cilan stay silent waiting for him to continue.

Ash sighs, "Her name is Misty. She is one of the very first people I travelled with. I travelled with her through Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands, the second longest I've travelled with someone. She's the gym leader of the Cerulean City gym…" Ash goes on about their adventures and battling the Pyramid King, Brandon and how his friends sent him stuff to cheer him up, "…and this is the thing Misty gave me, he favourite fishing lure. It's called the Misty special, and that's because it is Misty in miniature." He finishes leaving Iris and Cilan to stare at the miniature girl in Iris's hand.

"Huh you must miss her, having travelled with her a lot," Iris says still staring at the lure.

"Yeah I guess," he says running his hand through his hair, "I was kind of sad when I had to leave her to go to Hoenn, but I have this lure to remind me of her and you guys to travel with, so I'm okay," he says flashing his characteristic grin.

"Oh Ash, such a kid," Iris says rolling her eyes as Cilan nods, agreeing with her for once, both thinking about how Ash doesn't realize that Misty likes him and that he likes Misty which they can tell just from his stories.

**With that I hope one of your new year's resolutions is to follow through with your new year's resolutions and wish you a Happy New year again. Oh and don't forget to Review!**

** -Lps**


End file.
